The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Copacabana’.
‘Copacabana’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071884 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z060275 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Copacabana’ was selected in 2011 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Copacabana’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2011 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 20-24 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Copacabana’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Large, funnel-shaped inflorescences;        2. Intense, yellow-colored spathes; and        3. Relatively high inflorescence production when compared to inflorescence size.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,217), the upper surface spathe color of ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ is Yellow Group RHS 7A and the lower surface spathe color of ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ is Yellow Group RHS 7B, whereas the upper surface spathe color of ‘Copacabana’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 7A to 12A and the lower surface spathe color of ‘Copacabana’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 6A to 12A.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘Copacabana’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selections Z071884 and Z060275.
TABLE 1‘Copacabana’DifferencesZ071884Spathe colorVaries between Yellow Group RHS7A to 9APlant height25-35 cmZ060275Spathe colorVaries between Green-YellowGroup RHS 1C to Yellow GroupRHS 3APlant height40-80 cm